wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Risky Behavior
Risky Behavior is the 103rd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 2nd in Season 8. Summary Lana creates a stir with WWE as she attempts to gain some paparazzi in L.A. buzz for her upcoming film; Jon tries to change Trinity's bad eating habits, and Nattie finds out she's in the main event on Raw, while trying to squash the ridicule from her wardrobe malfunction at WrestleMania. Recap For many of the Total Divas, their careers come down to seizing the moment and making the most of opportunities. But what happens when the opportunities are drying up? This week’s episode focuses on a trio of Superstars who have seemingly stalled, for one reason or another, and find themselves in need of a reset. It’s harder than it sounds. If nothing else, eight seasons of this show have made it clear that these women are completely set in their ways — Natalya overthinks everything, and Naomi can’t resist dipping her hands into a literal cookie jar every now and then — and they have a hard time accepting that a key part of their personality might be what’s holding them back. The solutions, like the personalities, vary. For some, like Naomi, her sweet tooth is ultimately accepted as a feature rather than a bug: Despite Jimmy Uso’s adamant attempts to get her to watch what she eats (he’s lost 50 pounds on a health kick and is looking to spread the gospel), she sits her husband down and tells him she’s never going to not treat herself when she feels like it. For Natalya, another incident sends her down a rabbit hole of personal and professional insecurity, and once again, she has to pull herself together in time to deliver when her number is called to pair with Ronda Rousey in the main event of Raw. Even for someone who’s often her own worst enemy (or at least toughest critic), she knows when it’s time to get her head in the game, and she even instills some confidence in Rousey as her WWE career gets rolling. The main thread throughout the episode is Lana, who gets her first real spotlight of the season as she arranges a series of publicity stunts to create buzz for “Other Versions of You,” the parallel-universe romantic comedy she and her brother produced and are trying to sell. She’s hoping that whatever headlines she can generate by tipping off TMZ photographers will also force WWE to give her more TV time, but her single-minded, aggressive pursuit of this goal leads her to once again ask for forgiveness rather than permission. In this case, she and Rusev re-stage the famous “From Here to Eternity” beach kiss in skivvies that make them look completely nude. This obviously catches the eye of WWE, who remind Lana to run these kinds of things by them before she does it and not after. It’s about their third or fourth go-round at this conversation, of course. But if there’s one thing that’s become clear on Total Divas, it’s that these women won’t take no for an answer — even if the person initially turning them down is themselves. What we’re saying is, we’re really looking forward to the “Flashdance” recreation sometime around Season 15. Total Divas airs Wednesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td803_fullshow_ipv.00064--d90912d3c89278d7946da2fec4f59a2e.jpg 002_td803_fullshow_ipv.00082--79a3c832f121e872398409831695d4a6.jpg 003_td803_fullshow_ipv.00123--9b7d5b06e1864b6d811fac050a1bb9c5.jpg 004_td803_fullshow_ipv.00193--f875d89bfd25cb052dac286ea1818190.jpg 005_td803_fullshow_ipv.00225--425db864e6abc89c8e27786323defb13.jpg 006_td803_fullshow_ipv.00224--5927dffca3b6c28574876550ad215156.jpg 007_td803_fullshow_ipv.00280--5c722431b45860a456cf1b06154e0879.jpg 008_td803_fullshow_ipv.00285--91bca61e9b4e042397ef85a016efc3cd.jpg 009_td803_fullshow_ipv.00375--99d751a3c0bda38c9ec8a6e57f8aa29f.jpg 010_rusev_lana_paige--d15f4164462e9682dd25eb61bc93b4fd.jpg 011_td803_fullshow_ipv.00544--56be773bf3faf430a7a1235575a2ebe6.jpg 012_td803_fullshow_ipv.00584--8c90d73b2e47390b48917d89eb2fa12c.jpg 013_td803_fullshow_ipv.00624--e8d33ddcfe23c164adda54dcacd130c8.jpg 014_td803_fullshow_ipv.00642--656d9edf3612bf11b7f67a55c644f326.jpg 015_td803_fullshow_ipv.00712--060c1340824fb6c87f5a62b300822a20.jpg 016_td803_fullshow_ipv.00758--b3301303baef2d982e54c150bd72329a.jpg 017_td803_fullshow_ipv.00765--89010f6e341d32bddaa59685be48a8e1.jpg 018_td803_fullshow_ipv.00779--ebb8b1e26a7c3ef92540c8a853ebf161.jpg 019_td803_fullshow_ipv.00809--56a54b12b61817baceef904ab64bf084.jpg 020_td803_fullshow_ipv.00811--f6805a420de64e9ff97e02ed2cf80654.jpg 021_td803_fullshow_ipv.00830--3980971c61a3f93d4da8e01f3c2340c6.jpg 022_td803_fullshow_ipv.00853--51917fca751773aeb96a03534757fbc9.jpg 023_td803_fullshow_ipv.00877--e74b062442233792ac7c6b271bec9fe9.jpg 024_td803_fullshow_ipv.00939--337d23d621ad99cda2ffd410e76c236e.jpg 025_td803_fullshow_ipv.00988--b66b98850e550efcb7ff10ef897a21ca.jpg 026_td803_fullshow_ipv.00996--a9b196e4f087d43d6dc15a8431e084c4.jpg 027_td803_fullshow_ipv.01010--099f8ab4683ebb9ca29d60f173201aa4.jpg 028_td803_fullshow_ipv.01013--c6bc7f14fadd43afecf9f1fd412c4b44.jpg 029_td803_fullshow_ipv.01099--afedfda97b36d310d09fb4db176abc6b.jpg 030_td803_fullshow_ipv.01187--3b1a634991c2a7dd7c7f29bc48f99651.jpg 031_td803_fullshow_ipv.01234--2e30749f00aea63e4c84185b91f2aebb.jpg 032_td803_fullshow_ipv.01266--1bcc4d0c13674d5164be072a397ef745.jpg 033_td803_fullshow_ipv.01267--1437885e616f98f7f71771ecae562bda.jpg 034_td803_fullshow_ipv.01324--d59861221009ed8e2b8d452c8517c519.jpg 035_td803_fullshow_ipv.01364--a501674fc3fa6feb5a89160614a7f543.jpg 036_td803_fullshow_ipv.01538--eefa803a3cd4d802f3245f4ab95f1ad4.jpg 037_td803_fullshow_ipv.01548--fcd8dae2afabf71671458e043c0cb89b.jpg 038_td803_fullshow_ipv.01585--d70d305d68954537a85e1600bbf4747c.jpg 039_td803_fullshow_ipv.01612--32ed1ff96ca4c2cd267c22073f8c66fc.jpg 040_td803_fullshow_ipv.01672--44aef6671dd3d3935584deb5f815d2dd.jpg 041_td803_fullshow_ipv.01683--ec85627f46947653498e4585b70bcee3.jpg 042_td803_fullshow_ipv.01699--0d6f89dfeee4fcaeda0a0232de646b82.jpg 043_td803_fullshow_ipv.01704--103eb0c60d486f87828b9d23413882ed.jpg 044_td803_fullshow_ipv.01735--8987027ec101bb3f287092a3eb4032e9.jpg 045_td803_fullshow_ipv.01770--54e4ff282dde41cdb6e5d7879f4e65ea.jpg 046_td803_fullshow_ipv.01908--dca8d26acc4ea392418ff19a5a16bb5d.jpg 047_td803_fullshow_ipv.01910--c5bd614a80c9546e7439ed649d1135a8.jpg 048_td803_fullshow_ipv.01923--acbac4722d1b7f12a5866137b1f0e045.jpg 049_td803_fullshow_ipv.01997--69dee66c6d11c0505ca2f554257e8ab9.jpg 050_td803_fullshow_ipv.02015--09e21a4ed6dcfe9608178c98f91325a2.jpg 051_td803_fullshow_ipv.02028--e711ff84ac1b0f6767356d7e3521d22f.jpg 052_td803_fullshow_ipv.02068--a86406a139c6a9dc234f1df289131815.jpg 053_td803_fullshow_ipv.02081--ad7b35634992307fe2645f6a8ea48402.jpg 054_td803_fullshow_ipv.02106--6d850a96bc2e0ce20baa075c463108ff.jpg 055_td803_fullshow_ipv.02178--c609ed17620e539e02cb7b2649ff8bd9.jpg 056_td803_fullshow_ipv.02203--1ee17f28e26c0bac2560231a35a88d82.jpg 057_td803_fullshow_ipv.02215--5f5dc7a0f444a6e205bdc88f88763012.jpg 058_td803_fullshow_ipv.02270--424ab1dbd0db089c7ed107bdf6edf67a.jpg 059_td803_fullshow_ipv.02280--b29ffd6e43b86ec8aaa99c32628a3c43.jpg 060_td803_fullshow_ipv.02291--c219995b82ad1c5550fe05502606943d.jpg 061_td803_fullshow_ipv.02292--401cf2b8ca2897b619032c3e366289ea.jpg 062_td803_fullshow_ipv.02329--5d8e41901ecbbe3ae157d15c8ac518da.jpg 063_td803_fullshow_ipv.02333--42d29a1a00c37040c854f2c9a855318d.jpg 064_td803_fullshow_ipv.02434--77bed6a7dcaeec5900eccffec0b9d489.jpg 065_td803_fullshow_ipv.02453--953944460f7732f10b64e91ea31ad39a.jpg 066_td803_fullshow_ipv.02473--a38b3acdcc91098d64f74d75ddfafc51.jpg 067_td803_fullshow_ipv.02485--d32bfd07675449f91540f6acf5b3e341.jpg 068_td803_fullshow_ipv.02505--f5779ce78d137e2d0478c8e31911548b.jpg 069_td803_fullshow_ipv.02532--a438ba6f499c0c697cbf1b69097d1a16.jpg 070_td803_fullshow_ipv.02581--66a8250e0c318f121899757e805db5eb.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 8) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Nia Jax Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso